


anything goes

by cpiel



Series: your wish is my strong recommendation [2]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Mild Language, can't think of much else!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 00:50:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7384429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cpiel/pseuds/cpiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a bunch of deacon drabbles because i love him</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. eyes are the window to the soul

**Author's Note:**

> this first chapter is originally from the fallout kmeme but i don't have the original post.  
> title is kinda temporary? im not sure how i like it lol  
> as always, enjoy! feedback is always appreciated  
> (please check out the end notes! i feel bad for not updating and it's basically an apology & explanation. thanks for your support, seriously!)

“why don’t you ever take off those damn sunglasses?” she asks from across the campfire they’ve set up. dez sent them undercover, and they had decided to stop and rest. he looks at her, and when he meets her gaze he feels something in his gut. deacon gives a long sigh before starting. 

 

“it makes it easier to disguise myself, for one. eyes are memorable, and they’re the one thing i haven’t changed. i don’t like showing them to people. plus, it makes me look incredibly cool,” he informs her with a shrug. he’s never really talked about it much. charmer is easy to trust.

 

too easy.

 

her face softens into something sympathetic, ignoring his joke. it’s quiet for a while before she pipes back up.

 

“will you show me? your eyes, that is.” he tenses. he’s only let a  _ very  _ select few people see him without them. after what feels like an eternity he nods. she moves next to him, nearly on his lap. charmer hesitates for a minute before reaching out, cupping his cheek.  _ oh,  _ he thinks.  _ she’s...charmer for a reason.  _ he covers her hand with his and she exhales.  _ is it really hot out??  _

 

she slides his glasses up, taking his hand with her. she’s really staring now, like she’s trying to look deep in him for some remnant of a soul. seeing her without glasses is blinding to him; she’s more radiant than the sun, and she doesn’t deserve someone like him. she’s moved into deacon’s lap now, her arms trapping him (sure, he could move, but he really doesn’t want to.) 

 

“ch-nora,” he chokes out, his well constructed facade crumbling under her gaze. suddenly he’s crying into her arms and she’s rocking him, gently stroking his hair. 

 

“why don’t you tell me a lie? yours usually cheer me up,” she says. 

 

“i...i’m so not in love with you,” he whispers, and she stops moving. she wipes the tears from his eyes, kissing him so softly he feels like he might shatter. when he looks, though, charmer’s all smiles. 

 

“that’s the best one you’ve told me yet.”


	2. let's be alone together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> deacon is good at disappearing and not telling his girlfriend about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow, another chapter within a day?  
> anyways, enjoy! feedback is appreciated.

one day she wakes up at hq and deacon is nowhere. she searches everywhere through the church and turns up with nothing. dez tells her he probably thought something was going wrong on his end. 

 

“he usually does this when he worries someone’s on to him. doesn’t like putting us in danger. he’ll be back. he always comes back.” 

 

so charmer does her best to distract herself, helping her minutemen settlements or doing more dead drops. she brings dogmeat along. she doesn’t feel like conversing much. the commonwealth gets quiet without him, and she misses his warmth beside her. 

 

she always heads back to the church if she can, waiting at the entrance. glory sits with her sometimes, not saying anything, just offering a soothing hand on her back. tinker tom will sometimes tell her about his newest plans. carrington, even though he doesn’t really like her (and he really doesn’t like deacon), offers her food, a stimpack when needed. 

 

she waits there for a month. charmer hates giving up, and she isn’t about to do it now. sure, she’ll probably sock him in his mouth when he gets back because he left without her, but she hates doing this alone. 

two months goes by before they get a  _ ping!  _ on the radar. an agent is back on the grid. they all carefully eye charmer as she sits, watching the dot move closer and closer before it comes through the church. they stand on guard, but she just watches as deacon comes down the stairs. 

 

he’s met with hugs and greetings from everyone, and dez updates him. he never gets a break from his work. he meets charmers eyes, and signals for her to meet him in the back. she goes before him, and after a moment hears footsteps behind her. 

 

“hey, sw-” he starts, but she cuts him off with a deep kiss, her arms around his neck. his hands find her waist, fitting so perfectly like they were meant to be there. she pulls away first, glaring at him. 

 

“why did you leave without me?” she asks, and he can tell she’s trying not to break down. 

 

“i thought you’d be safer here. seriously, charmer, i made a stupid mistake. had to fix it.” she shakes her head, tears welling in her eyes. deacon pulls her to him, and she cracks, sobbing into his shirt. 

 

“you could’ve been dead, for all i knew. you shouldn’t have left your  _ girlfriend  _ alone for 2 months, dee.” 

 

“i know. i’m sorry.”   
  


“take me with you next time, ok?” he looks down at her and nods. 

 

“of course, sweetheart. why don’t we catch up some, hm?” 

 

a few months later, glory looks for deacon in hq. when she goes to ask charmer, she isn’t there either. dez informs her they left together. glory shakes her head.  _ crazy kids.  _

 

miles away, a young couple strolls through the diamond city market, picking up supplies. they tell people they’re headed north to visit her parents. they get smiles from the vendors, who have never seen them before. they’re taken with each other, seemingly attached at the hip. they leave about an hour later. 

 

deacon grins at her, carrying their new purchases in a spare pack. 

 

“i’m actually kind of liking the whole blonde look, babe. flatters you nicely.”

 

“it itches to all hell, unfortunately. so, are we really going north?” 

 

“you’ll see. it’s different from where i went before. i’m glad you’re with me this time,” he tells her, wrapping an arm around her waist. she smiles. 

 

“i am too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me at smalldogmemes.tumblr! my ask is always open

**Author's Note:**

> aaaa ok i promise i'm alive and stuff! i went on vacation and i've been feeling kinda sick so i haven't been writing.  
> orange colored sky is coming!! i'm a little stumped at the moment and i really want it to be good for you guys! so i cross my heart it's incoming.  
> these are some deacon drabbles i've had for a little bit so i'm editing these so i actually have works on here omg...they aren't long but they're something. i have about 4 more planned, but i'm sure i'll add more since deacon is my fav rn  
> my tumblr is smalldogmemes.tumblr! my inbox is always open and i love talking to new people about fallout n stuff!!


End file.
